Born to be Wild
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: A multi-chapter Felix/Demetri slash school AU. Because I can. This one is dedicated to someone I don't actually know: demetrifever123  if you read this, I hope you like it :D
1. Felix

**Ok, so this is another Felix/Demetri AU with more than one chapter! I would like to dedicate this one to demetrifever123, the only one who commented on my Meteor Shower story other than the friend I wrote it for. She is also one of 4 or 5 (including me) Felix/Demetri slashers, so go look at her stuff! And as it turns out, she likes Lost Boys too, so she beat me to that! No grudge though, just respect of awesome taste. Anyway, on with the slash!**

Demetri sat silently in the back of the bus, legs stretched out over the long seat, earphones drowning out the noise of the crude teenagers nearby. The small brunette was almost asleep, getting up at five just to get ready for his first day of school. He was going to wait until the next stop, however, to wake himself up, being too lazy at the moment to rummage through his bag to get at his energy drink that would serve as his breakfast.

He slowly reached up to remove an earphone blasting rock music to see if the yellow monster of a bus was actually stopping like he thought it was. To his advantage, it stopped, giving the final lurch forward before he started reaching for his bag. As the first few kids got in, he pulled what seemed to be an IV bag out of a side pocket. He checked the label.

"A…I did a good blind pick today," he said to himself, lifting the bag to his lips and taking a huge sip from it.

Some of the kids around him cringed, thinking him to actually be drinking blood.

"Calm yourselves, losers, it's just an energy drink," said a huge black-haired boy, making his way back to where Demetri sat. "You mind?"

Demetri felt his eyebrows shoot up at the sheer height of the other teen, but he nodded and moved his legs anyway.

"Hey, did you guys tell him about me, or is he just smart?" asked Felix, leering at one of the teens in closer proximity.

Demetri smirked as the boy with spiky blond hair stuttered.

"Ah, never mind then, Mike-y." The huge teen turned to Demetri. "I'm Felix."

"Demetri…"

At this small exchange, the teens around them burst out in hushed tones. Demetri looked at Felix in confusion.

"Oh, yeah…side effect to introducing yourself to me. I'm pretty sure they're gonna be scared of you."

Demetri sighed and shook his head, though a grin was on his face. This was going to be an either horrible or quite interesting year.


	2. Apples, Enemies, and Combs

The bus arrived at the school not long after Felix and Demetri's very short conversation. Demetri, smart thing he was, stayed close to Felix so he wouldn't get ran over. He was actually quite pleased that the others seemed to avoid his new acquaintance like the plague. It was like having a nice force-field against the ones who would get him. But, of course, just like in the Loony Toons movie that the smaller boy had watched the night before, there was always a force-field penetrating apple.

"OW, MOTHER FU-" Demetri growled, rubbing the back of his head.

He glared around and saw a tan boy snickering with his friends. He picked up the apple and set his eyes straight on the other boy's.

"So. Think that's funny? Think it's mature?" he said venomously, advancing. "Think I won't do anything? Well, you don't know anything, bitch. Next time, I will murder you." Here he pulled a black-handled object from his pocket. "Got it?"

The tan boy glared, but nodded all the same.

"Good."

He returned to Felix, who was staring at the object in Demetri's hand in slight shock.

"Don't worry," Demetri said, pressing the button that made it pop open. What the others had thought was a switchblade was in fact, a comb.

Felix's mouth hung open in disbelief for a moment before he burst out in a deep laugh. "Oh, my god, you just threatened Paul Lahote with a _comb_!" he said. "Badass."

Demetri gave a small bow, closing the comb with a snap before stowing back in his pocket. He smirked at the boy named Paul, bit into the apple he was still holding, then walked off. He was led to a small corner of the large entryway where four out-of-place kids stood, two boys and two girls.

"Jane, I have a new bad-ass!" called Felix, grabbing Demetri's arm. "He just threatened Paul with a comb."

Demetri thought it odd how impressed Felix seemed, but still felt happy about it.

"So what? I've done it, too," said the shorter girl, apparently Jane.

"Not on your first day, though."

The small girl stared at Demetri intensely, making him want to fidget. "I don't like you," she said bluntly. "But Felix seems to, so you can stay."

"Well, I have no response to that, but okay."

"Okay…well, since Jane doesn't care, I shall tell you which is which. You know Jane, taller girl's Heidi, short guy's Alec who's Jane's twin, and the guy who is an inch shorter than me," Felix paused to stick out his tongue, "is Santiago."

Demetri nodded to each of them, receiving a irritated look, a flirty wink, a nod, and a small grin in turn. He knew to be wary of Jane, but the rest seemed ok.

He was even his enjoying the fact he had an enemy. It was good to go ahead and establish those things on the first day.

**Ahaha, picking on Paul is fun. In both this and Lost Boys universe (I seriously need to write a fic for that, I really do.) And yes, Jane does not like Demetri, but she's Jane so she doesn't like anyone.**


	3. Halls and Math With Mrs SwanCullen

**It's weird. I have an idea for a chapter in this that won't happen for forever. I hate it when I do that…ANYWAY, on with the stuff!**

Math class, the bane of Demetri's existence, was his first class of the day. He wasn't really surprised, to be honest.

"Hey, Demetri, where're you going?" asked Felix.

"Math with Mrs. Swan-Cullen," Demetri said. "Is she horrible?"

"Well, I have her now, too, and yes, she is pretty bad."

"_Cazzo_!" the shorter boy swore in Italian. "What's she like?"

"Well…It's like…" Felix switched into a monotone voice. "She…talks…like…this… All the time, even when she's pissed. It sucks."

Demetri sighed overdramatically. "I'm gonna fall asleep."

"Are you good at math?"

"No."

"Well, then…sleep anyways and I could help you."

Demetri shot him a look. "Wait, huge, scary, 'evil' man is good at math?"

"Yes?"

"If I were tall enough to pat your head in thanks, I would. And if you bend down to mock me I shall kick you in the shins."

Felix opened his mouth as if to respond, but apparently got threats like this from Jane so he thought better of it. "Well, just stick with me and we'll go to the Monotone Chamber of Death."

Demetri snickered a bit and complied, walking his way through the crowded halls in his place next to Felix. Once again, people were shying away, even the teachers looked apprehensive.

"Jeez, Felix, what'd you do to make everyone so scared of you? You shoot someone?"

"Heh. In my defense, it was only in the leg." Demetri looked up at Felix. The black-haired boy wasn't kidding. "And on accident," the taller teen added.

"Seriously?" asked Demetri as they approached the brightly decorated room.

"Seriously."

Demetri gave a half-smirk of amazement as he passed into the horrifyingly bright realm of Mrs. Swan-Cullen.

"Oh, god, Felix. It BURNS," he hissed, taking a seat in the corner that wasn't as happy as the rest of the room.

"Tell me about it."

"Does it need to be this…smiley?"

"In her world it does."

Demetri shuddered as their teacher stepped out of her supply closet. She had dark hair, pale skin, and seemed to be in a state of clumsy poker-face.

"Morning kids!" she said.

There was a reluctant round of greetings as Demetri slid further into his desk, much to Felix's amusement.

"So. Where's our new student? Oh, you, in the back there, is that you?"

Demetri felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden attention that wasn't filled with a negative emotion. He silently nodded.

"Well then, stand up and say a few things."

With a cringe, Demetri pulled himself out of his desk.

"I'm Demetri Massri, I like to drink Blood, A's the best flavor. And I'm friends with this guy here."

He pointed at Felix as he sat back down. The fear seemed to saturate itself into the atmosphere once more.

"Demetri Massri? That's an odd name," prompted the teacher.

"I was born Italian, adopted Egyptian."

"And…blood?"

"Just don't question it and we'll be fine."

With a slightly scared look on her own face, Mrs. Swan-Cullen started up her lesson. Demetri laughed when she hurt herself with a stapler.

**Bella is actually like my current math teacher, no joke. Another two things:**

**_Cazzo_ means the f-word in Italian.**

**According to Stephenie Meyer herself, Demetri was born in Greece, taken by the Egyptian guy Amun, then went to Italy, so I can call cannon on that bit.**

**PS I'm watching Vampires Suck. Edward's exposing himself! –pets Caius' face-**


End file.
